kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Date Calculations
Establishing Dates Because the dates in the books are so well marked, it's fairly easy to establish fairly accurate dates for events. From on, the chapters are all dated, and even in , mention of calendar events allows many dates to be established as well. All dates are in the Tastigon calendar, with years counting time since the Fall. The years are given a few times: *The map of Tentir at the beginning of is dated 3027. *In the year is given many times: ** is dated 2983. ** is dated 2993. ** is dated 3004. *In , Timmon says it's 3028. Going farther back, the dates become somewhat less precise. This is because if someone says something happened "five years ago," that means about five years ago, not exactly five years ago to the day. For example, if they said that in the year 3000, subtracting 5 years from the year they said that in will give you a rough idea (3000 - 5 = 2995) but depending on time of year the person said it in, and the time of year the event in question took place, the event could've fallen in the calendar year 2994 or 2996 as well. Going further back, things become even less clear. If someone says an event was "fifty years ago" that means about fifty years, and they're likely rounding. If an event is not included, or the math used to find it is flawed or incorrect, please correct it. You're also welcome to add events not currently included. However, please think carefully and make sure your math makes sense before adding it too, and don't add events where there is not reasonable evidence for their date. Pregnancy Sometimes the length of pregnancy can be used an indicator for a date. In Kinzi calls a Rawneth's pregnancy 9 months, mirroring a human pregnant on Earth. (An average human pregnancy is 280 days.) However, 9 Rathillien months isn't 280 days: A Rathillien month is 40 days long, so 9 months is 360 days. That's one Feast of Fools shy of exactly a year. "Months" doesn't necessarily mean Rathillien months, though. It could also refer to the months of some earlier world, which may have had more Earth-like months. Or those months could be something totally different that both Earth and Rathillien months. In , we hear how Must conceived her baby on Summer's Eve, 3029. That baby is then born on Winter 63. Spring 60 to Winter 63 is 244 days. day of spring (DOC) + all 120 days of summer + all 60 days of Autumn + 63 days of winter = 244 days Her baby is born early. The question the becomes how early is this. In the case of a human-like 280-day pregnancy, Must gave birth 87% of the way through. In the case of a 9-Rathillien-month 360-day pregnancy, she gave birth 68% of the way through. We know Kencyr are tough, so a 360-day Kencyr pregnancy is still plausible, but it seems unlikely seeing as Kells says, "the child is large and she’s just a slip of a girl, going through this for the first time." There is also the possibility that Highborn pregnancies and Kendar pregnancies are not identical in length. Rawneth (said to have a 9-month pregnancy) is Highborn, while Must (known to have a 244 day pregnancy) is half-Highborn half-Kendar. So in conclusion, a Kencyr pregnancy is likely about 280 days, but we aren't sure. But despite these inconclusive answers, a baby being born sometime in the year after their conception seems a reasonable estimate, and that is what we use when estimating dates. }} Battles Kithorn massacre ;Summer 120, 2940s :We know from Index that the massacre occurred on Autumn's Eve. :As for the year, it is consistently referred to as about 80 years ago. This occurs many times, in different books and different years, and almost always phrased as about 80 years. The books take place in the mid to late 3020s, so the massacre would've been in the 2940s. Knorth Massacre ;Spring 54, 2993 :In Brenwyr says it's the anniversary of the Knorth massacre. She says it in "Part I", which isn't dated, but "Part II" is: Spring 54. We know both sections take place on the same night because of the Tishooo storm. :After the massacre, Ganth went directly to the White Hills. In , Harn—also on Spring 54—recounts how this was the day day they marched south. :As for the year, in Seeker's Mask (3027) Brenwyr and Harn says it's the 34th anniversary, putting the Massacre in 2993. - 34 = 2993 This is backed up by , which Kinzi wrote on the night of the Massacre and which is dated 2993. Battle of the White Hills ;Circa late spring, 2993 :Ganth marched his people south directly after the Knorth Massacre, which was on Spring 54, 2993 (see Knorth Massacre). The White Hills are maybe 1 day south of the Riverland, if you really push it. 54 + 1 day = Spring 55 The fighting lasted 3 days. 55 + 3 days = Spring 58 Battle of Urakarn ;Circa 3012 :Torisen was at Urakarn when he was 15, and he was was born in 2997 (see Torisen's birth). + 15 = 3012 Attack on East Kenshold ;Circa 3022 :Narth was hurt in Gerridon's raid of East Kenshold. He lived 2 years before he died of his injuries. After his father's death, the new Lord Harth kicked out the yondri. 's events take place in 3025 and 3026. Jame meets Marc on the Feast of Fools between those two year, meaning he left East Kenshold in 3025, and by extension, that Narth also died in 3025. Two years before that, when he sustained the injuries, would've been 3022. - 3 = 3022 Final attack on North Kenshold ;Circa 3024 :Torisen became Highlord just a dream showed him Ganth's death in the final assault on the keep. Torisen became Highlord in 3024 (see Torisen's ascension). Births and Deaths Adiraina ;Born circa the 2900s :Adiraina's in her 120s in (3027). She was born in the 2900s. - 120s = 2907 Adric ;Born circa 2877 :Adric's 149 in (late 3026). He was born in 2877. - 149 = 2877 Aerulan ;Died Spring 54, 2993 :Aerulan died in the Knorth Massacre on Spring 54, 2993 (see Knorth Massacre). Bane ;Born circa 2995 or 2997 :We have two mutually contradictory accounts of Bane's birth, both from dubious sources. :In , Bane tells Jame how the Exiles passed Tai-tastigon in the night, and then nearly a year later, two came back. The Exiles left the Riverland right after the White Hills in late spring 2993 (see White Hills). Late spring and early summer would've been the best time to cross the Ebonbane, so assuming they weren't stuck in the mountains for years (if they were, it seems unlikely they would've survived and we know they did) they would've come into the Eastern Lands and passed Tai-tastigon later that same year, 2993. And then if Bane's mother and Ishtier came down to the city almost a year later, that would've been in 2994 + 1 = 2994 and Bane would've been born the following year, in 2995. + 1 = 2995 Bane tells this story to Jame, and Bane himself was presumably told it by Ishtier, who we know wasn't be honest with him. In the same story he says Ganth died in the mountains, which we know is a lie. :The second account is from Anar. In Anar tells how 3 years into their exile, Ganth lead his people in a crazy charge against the Perimal Darkling, and it was then that Ishtier and Ganth's mistress ran away. Their exile began in 2993 (see White Hills) so the raid would've been in 2996. + 3 = 2996 We know Bane's mother was newly pregnant when she left, so Bane would've been born the following year, in 2997. + 1 = 2997 :Ishtier is a liar, and Anar is crazy, and so both accounts are rather dubious. However, Anar's account lines up very well with Jame and Torisen's birth (see Jame and Torisen) which lends it credibility. So for now, Anar's story and Bane being born in 2997 seems more likely. ;Died Winter 3, 3026 :The night Bane was killed was the same night Jame and Marc left Tai-tastigon. Brier ;Born circa 3008 :Brier turned 17 2 years before (early 3027). She was born in 3008. - 2 - 17 = 3008 :Brier was 5 or 6 when the Southern Host marched on Urakarn in 3012 (see Battle of Urakarn). - 5 = 3007 - 6 = 3006 If she was born in 3008, she would've been 4 at the time. (Possibly 5, depending on when in the year her birthday and the battle were. See the note at the top of the page.) This is in keeping with the above dates: 15-year-old Tori was probably not precisely accurate at guessing the ages of children. Also, Brier is tall, and as a child being tall could easily be interpreted as being older. Danior Lordan ;Born circa 3023 :He was about 4 at the Lordan's Presentation (the winter of 3027) - 4 = 3023 Dianthe ;Born circa 2937 :Dianthe is 90 in (early 3027). She was born in 2937. - 90 = 2937 Ganth ;Born circa 2965 :Ganth was barely 18 in (2983). He was born in 2965. - 18 = 2965 ;Died circa 3024 :Ganth died in the final attack on North Kenshold in 3024 (see Final attack on North Kenshold). Genjar ;Died circa 3012 :Genjar died shortly after the Battle of Urakarn in 3012 (see Battle of Urakarn). Gerraint ;Died Summer 6, 2983 :Gerraint died in on Summer 6, 2983. Greshan ;Born circa 2960 :Greshan is 5 years older than Ganth. Ganth was born 2965 (see Ganth's birth). - 5 = 2960 ;Died circa late Spring, 2983 :In "Hearts of Woven Shadow" (Summer 6, 2983) Greshan had been at Gothregor 5 days. 6 - 5 days = Summer 1 Add add a day or two to retrieve it from Tentir, and he died sometime at the end of Spring. Hallik ;Died circa late Spring, 2983 :Hallik died the same day Greshan did (see Greshan's death). Harn ;Born circa the early 2960s :Harn is in his late 60s in (late 3026). 3026 - 60 = 2966] 2966 expanded to the 2960s. If he's in his late 60s, he was born in the early 2960s. Jame and Torisen ;Born circa 2997 :In (3004) Anar says Jame and Tori are 7. Anar is crazy and so he's not completely trustworthy, but we do actually know this is true because "Among the Dead" ends with Jame being banished into the Haunted Lands, and she herself says she was 7 when that happened. :If Jame and Tori were 7 in 3004, then they must've been born around 2997. - 7 = 2997 This is backed up by the story Anar tells: How 3 years into their exile, Ganth lead his people in a crazy charge against the Perimal Darkling, and it was then that Ganth found the Dreamweaver and took her as his mistress. Their exile began in 2993 (See White Hills) so the raid would've been in 2996. + 3 = 2996 If the twins were convinced that year and born the following year, you again end up with the twins being born in 2997. + 1 = 2997 Kallystine ;Born circa 3002 :Kallystine is 25 in (early 3027). She was born in 3027. - 25 = 3002 Kenan ;Born circa 2984 :Kenan was conceived in (Summer 6, 2983) and born the following year, in 2984. + 1 = 2984 Kindrie ;Born circa 3005 :In (3004) Keral says that Kindrie will be conceived that night. If Kindrie was conceived in 3004, then he would be born the following year, in 3005. :Kallystine says Tieri lived 12 years after the Knorth massacre. The massacre was 2993 (see Knorth Massacre) so Tieri died in 2005. + 12 = 3005 This also lines up with Kindrie being born in 3005 and conceived the previous year in 3004. Kinzi ;Died Spring 54, 2993 :Kinzi died in the Knorth Massacre on Spring 54, 2993 (see Knorth Massacre). Marc ;Born circa 2932 :Marc is 94 in (late 3026) - 94 = 2932 and 95 in (late 3027) - 95 = 2932 Old Lord Caineron ;Died circa late spring, 2993 :Caldane's father Lord Caineron died in the White Hills (see White Hills). Old Lord Coman ;Died late autumn or early winter, 3026 :In , on Winter 6, 3026, Torisen says Old Lord Coman recently died, putting his death in early winter or late autumn. Old Lord Jaran ;Born circa 2866 :He was 160 in (late 3026). - 160 = 2866 ;Died Winter 17, 3026 :He died 2 days into the Haunted Lands, which they entered on the 15th. 15 + 2 days = Winter 17 Old Lord Randir ;Died circa Winter 50s, 2992 :In (2993, Spring 54) Kinzi says he's been dead 3 months. A Rathillien month is 40 days. days * 3 = 120 days Back to the beginning of that year is 54 days, and the Feast of Fools is another day. days - 54 days - 1 day = 65 days 65 days back into the previous winter is Winter 55. The, because 3 months isn't to-the-day exact, that can be expanded to the 50s of Winter. Prid ;Born circa 3013 :In (3027) Jame thinks Prid is about 14. - 14 = 3013 Rawneth ;Born circa 2962 :Rawneth is 3 years older than Ganth. Ganth was born 2965 (see Ganth's birth). - 3 = 2962 Roane ;Died Autumn 2982 :In (2983) it was "last autumn." - 1 = 2982 Rose ;Died circa 3012 :Rose died shortly after the Battle of Urakarn in 3012 (see Battle of Urakarn). Scramp ;Died on the Feast of Fools between 3025 and 3026 :Scamp died on the Feast of Fools. The Feast of Fools, technically, belongs neither to the new year nor the old year. The Feast of Fools in is the one between 3025 and 3026. Taniscent ;Born circa 3001 :Tanis is 24 at the beginning of (3025). - 24 = 3001 The book spans over a year, and at at the end it's 3026 and she's 25. - 25 = 3001 ;Died 3026 :Tanis dies at the end of (3026). Telarien ;Died circa 2982 :Telarien died giving birth to Tieri (see Tieri's birth). Theocandi ;Died 3026 :Theocandi dies at the end of (3026). Tieri ;Born circa 2982 :Tieri was 1 in "Hearts of Woven Shadow" (2983). She was born in 2982. - 1 = 2982 ;Died circa 3005 :Tieri died giving birth to Kindrie (see Kindrie's birth). Timmon ;Born circa 3006 - 3007 :Jame thinks Timmon is 20 or 21 in (3027). - 20 = 3007 - 21 = 3006 Winter ;Died 3004 :Winter died in in 3004. Ascensions Theocandi to Sirdan ;Elected 2984 :Theocandi is said to have been in power for 40 years. - 40 = 2986 2986 was not an election year though (see Thieves' Guild elections) meaning "forty years" is slightly rounded number, which is to be expected. The closest election year to that was 2984. Ganth to Highlord ;Summer 6, 2983 :Ganth became Highlord when Gerraint died (see Gerraint's death) which as seen was Summer 6, 2983. Torisen to Highlord ;Circa 3024 :In (late 3026), Torisen says he became Highlord 3 years ago, just after he came of age, after a dream showed him Ganth's death. - 3 = 3023 :The span of time without a highlord after Ganth's exile lasted 31 years, and began in 2993 (see White Hills). + 31 = 3024 :Torisen was born in 2997 (see Torisen's birth) and Highborn come of age at 27. + 27 = 3024 :In (3027) Torisen recites the names of the dead for Autumn's Eve the third time since becoming Lord Knorth. - 3 = 3024 :All this points to Torisen becoming highlord in 3024, and the 3023 date from being because that was near the very end of the year. Tiggeri to established son ;3026, Summer :In (Srping 3027) Tiggeri is said to have been established since the previous summer. That would be the summer of 3026. Other Events Thieves' Guild elections The election in is in 3026. Elections happen ever 7 years. So the election years were 3026, 3019, 3012, 3005, 2998, 2991, 2984, 2977, 2970, and so on. Lower Town crisis ;3019 :The Lower Town Crisis took place during the election prior to the one in . That would've been the 3019 election. (see Thieves' Guild elections). This is the one that involved Master Tane and a Shadow Thief. Eye of Abarraden ;Circa 2969 :In the beginning of it's 3025, and the Eye of Abarraden was 56 years ago. - 56 = 2969 Rawneth's banishment from Gothregor ;Summer 120, 2978 :This is the event when Kinzi caught Rawneth, Ganth, and Greshan in her quarters. Kinzi forbid Rawenth and Greshan's courtship and banished Rawneth from Gothregor. In (2983) Ganth says it was Autumn's Eve, 5 years ago. - 5 = 2978 Randiroc's disappearance ;Circa Winter 10s, 2992 :In (2993, Spring 54) Kinzi says he's been missing 4 months. A Rathillien month is 40 days. days * 4 = 160 days Back to the beginning of that year is 54 days, and the Feast of Fools is another day. days - 54 days - 1 day = 105 days 105 days back into the previous winter is Winter 15. The, because 4 months isn't to-the-day exact, that can be expanded to the 10s of Winter. References }} Category:Dates and calculations